Hollywood, At Last
|season = 4 |number = 17 |overall = 114 |airdate = February, 7, 1955 |production = 4-17 / 114 |imdb = tt0609239 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Ethel's Home Town" |next = "Don Juan and the Starlets" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ManicuringPasta.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DerbySpaghetti.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PieHolden.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FireNose.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LucySwoon.jpg Hollywood, At Last was the 114th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 17th episode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on February, 7, 1955. Synopsis Arriving in Hollywood, Lucy goes star hunting at the Brown Derby restaurant, and finds William Holden and Eve Arden, annoying Holden by staring at from behind a potted plant. Plot summary Lucy and the rest of the gang are so excited to finally be in Hollywood! Ricky has to go to the studio, so Lucy and the Mertzes are on their own. Lucy suggests going to the Brown Derby for lunch to try and see celebrities. While there, Bill Holden sits in the booth behind Lucy. She can't stop staring at him all googly-eyed. Bill Holden decides to turn the tables and show Lucy what it's like to be constantly stared at. So, embarrassed Lucy has to try and eat her lunch with her favorite movie star gawking at her every move. Totally flustered, Lucy rushes out of the restaurant, and on her way out, she bumps into a waiter carrying a pie. The pie goes all over Bill Holden. Ricky runs into Bill Holden at the MGM studio. Bill offers Ricky a ride home, and Ricky asks if he could meet Lucy. When Ricky tells Lucy that William Holden is in the living room, she panics and pretends to not want to see him. Ricky says that, after Holden was nice enough to come meet her, she had better be out in the living room shortly. Lucy stalls by saying she wants to fix her face a bit. When she comes out to meet Bill, she is disguised with a pair of rhinestone-studded glasses, her hair up in a kerchief, and a huge putty nose. When Bill goes to light her cigarette, Lucy's nose catches on fire! The ruse is up, so Lucy reveals who she really is. Bill surprises her by not telling Ricky what happened, only that he saw Lucy at the Brown Derby today at lunch. Lucy is so excited by Bill Holden's nice gesture that she kisses him and thanks him. When she realizes who she just kissed, she faints in Ricky's arms. Trivia *Lucy decides to go to the Brown Derby because it is like the "local watering hole" for celebrities. No sooner had they arrived did Lucy and Ethel get to see Cary Grant walk by for a telephone call. They also saw Gregory Peck this way. Cary Grant was the first of over 100 movie stars Lucy would get to see in Hollywood. *Ricky's studio was chosen to be MGM, because that's the studio that Lucy and Desi had a real-life contract with. The Long, Long Trailer was an MGM production. *Lucy knew William Holden from starring opposite him in the 1949 movie Miss Grant Takes Richmond. *To make Lucy's putty nose catch fire safely and easily, make-up artist Hal King put a wick at the end. *Lucy dipping her burnt putty nose into her coffee cup was an adlib. The script said for Lucy to pull off her putty nose and put it in the coffee cup to extinguish the fire. *The original script had an extra scene where we get to see Lucy frantically looking for a disguise to make Bill Holden not recognize her. She penciled on "thick, Audrey Hepburn-style eyebrows" and got the putty nose and other make-up out of Ricky's make-up kit. *The "pie" that William Holden got hit with was really applesauce. *Eve Arden gladly made a cameo on this episode, as she was currently starring in the Desilu show Our Miss Brooks. She is the first on-camera celebrity Lucy and Ethel get to meet. . *At the Brown Derby, Fred ordered the veal cutlet, Marco Polo. Lucy got spaghetti and meatballs with extra meat sauce, along with a Derby Tossed Salad and Ethel ordered the same. William Holden got a Cobb salad and coffee. Interestingly, either these meal orders were made up or the Brown Derby has changed their menu since 1954 as their menu only contains gourmet food. Items like veal cutlets and spaghetti are not available to order. *William Holden had just finished making ''The Country Girl ''with Bing Crosby and Grace Kelly. *Almost every celebrity on the show after Bill Holden mentioned the infamous pie incident at the Brown Derby. Many were scared to meet Lucy because of it, others wanted to know if the story was true. *The Ricardos are staying in room 315 at the Beverly Palms Hotel and the Mertzes are staying in room 317. *On the I Love Lucy complete series DVD set, this episode's title is alternatively listed as "L.A. at Last". Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz * Guest starring *William Holden ... as Himself *Eve Arden ... as Herself *Bob Jellison ... as Bobby the Bellboy *Dayton Lummis ... as Mr. Sherman *Danni Sue Nolan ... as Secretary *Harry Bartell... as Waiter *Allan Ray... as Server Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes